


Lunch

by 420homura420



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, also daisya's alive because fuck you, kanda and daisya are teenage boys and also brothers: the story, somewhat gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420homura420/pseuds/420homura420
Summary: daisya's bored, it's lunch time, and kanda has no missions today. a dangerous combination.





	Lunch

the turkish exorcist sat across from his dear friend, having scarfed down whatever shark-filled concoction jeryy cooked up for him today damn near an hour ago. the japanese exorcist wasn't that quick, however. he liked to take the time to enjoy his soba. mornings it was mori, afternoons it was zaru, and evenings it was oomori. daisya didn't understand how he never got sick of slurping up noodles. maybe it was a metaphor for his sexuality. who knows.  
  
for the past half an hour since lavi and bookman left on a mission with allen, daisya's been bored. normally, he's chatting up a storm with the pop-up pirate, but his departure left an empty void in his fun box while he waited, waited, and waited for kanda to finish.

it started with the occasional poke while kanda wasn't looking, causing him to snap his head up and glare at his suboordinate. said suboordinate would simply cross his legs and watch some finders eat at another table. kanda knew the culprit, however. knew him for damn near a decade.

the last poke was, well, the last poke. kanda finally got agitated and proceeded to stab daisya in the hand with his own fork, causing the smaller man to yelp and laugh. what a masochist.

then, silence. sweet, sweet silence.

...and then daisya started whistling. kanda contemplated spitting out his food at his face, but that'd just be a waste. instead, he reached over to snag a used chopstick from a finder at the same table, and proceeded to shove it up the older man's nose.

daisya then began to snort viciously as he pulled the weapon of mass food destruction out of his nostril, before cupping a hand over his nose when it started to bleed.

" what the hell, dude?! " the turkish man cried, to which kanda simply devoured more of his lunch with a smug grin.

" you wouldn't shut up. " he flatly states after swallowing another mouth full of food. daisya growls, and flicks some blood at kanda's face. however, the man's quick reflexes come in handy and he dodges the attack. all is right for a milisecond, before daisya covers his mouth with his clean hand, shoulders shaking as he holds back laughter.

" ...what? " the samurai questions with narrowed eyes. daisya then uses that same clean hand to point at the burly finder who sat at the table behind kanda, 

and the japanese man slowly turned to see the splotch of daisya's blood landed firmly on the back of his bald head. poor man didn't even seem to notice. kanda copied the smaller man's action and cupped a hand around his mouth, wide-eyed and holding back ugly cackles.

another few minutes later and kanda finally finishes, and the duo quickly escape the cafeteria. they look back, however, at the finder who finally found the blood on his head and was currently freaking out about it, before running far, far away from the area, bursting into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> fact time!  
> -daisya's favorite food is shark, and it was stated in a lil question omake in the manga!  
> -kanda lists his soba schedule in an omake in the anime!  
> -kanda calls lavi a pop-up pirate at some point in the manga!  
> -im half asleep and on mobile so this was bad!  
> -ilu guys!


End file.
